He Went To Georgia
"He Went To Georgia" is a side quest in Washington's Malevolence that is available immediately after the completion of Booze, Grub, and Tunnels. The player will receive a notification regarding this quest upon completion of The Brig. When the player enters the subterranean cave near Vault 98, the quest begins. They are meant to find and investigate a suspiciously-placed Deathclaw gauntlet. As soon as the player activates the gauntlet, they are surrounded with a reddish aura and teleported to a room with a badly-deformed NPC that tells them to go to the church, that church being the one just south of Merideport on a cliffside. The player then travels to the church to find a crazed wastelander with a book laying on a table. The book details the locations of four different pieces of a summoning spell. The hollowed-out rocks containing these spells are all surrounded by a circle of rocks. The locations are: * South of a destroyed house on top of a hill. * The southernmost part of the beach near the Vault 98 entrance. * Just north of the second piece near the Vault 98 entrance. * Along the road leading to the Vault 98 entrance. The player is supposed to find these pieces and bring them to a grave site marked with a cross west of the church. Upon doing that, they are then launched into a battle with the demon, Mammon. Upon disposing of the demon, the player is then to examine the grave for the Demon's Dance gauntlet, completing the quest. Boss Battle When Mammon is initially spawned, an incredibly loud roar cracks through the air. Smaller minions, named as Abominations in-game, spawn at the corners of the fire pit. The minions spawn at a fixed rate of four every 30 seconds. The general strategy is to focus on taking down Mammon while your companions take out the abominations. If you are flying solo, take out the abominations first, then damage Mammon as much as you can. The best weapons to use in this fight are any weapons with massive DPS; the Tesla Cannon is the most preferable as its shock damage can wear out Mammon's HP bar. Mammon's HP bar regenerates six times after falling below 30%. Objectives * Explore the cave west of Vault 98. * Go to the destroyed church building south of the entrance to Vault 98. * Find the pieces of the summoning phrase. * Recite the phrase at the grave site near the church. * Kill the demon, Mammon. * Retrieve the gauntlet, Demon's Dance. Trivia * The locations of the summoning pieces were created by an error in the region generator, which was meant to be used in an attempt to speed up landscaping by auto-placing objects. * The quest name "He Went to Georgia" is a play on the Charlie Daniels Band song, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia". Pre-release development builds had the song playing as the battle theme. For the sake of avoiding copyright infringement, the song was removed prior to release. * Mammon is the Hebrew word for "money", a play on the theme of the main quest of Washington's Malevolence. * Mammon is simply a re-textured Deathclaw with an emissive map added for the glowing effect. In a similar vein, the abominations are re-textured Trogs, but do not have an emissive map attached.